With the development of electronic technology, a dual-screen device has been widely applied into people's life and work.
A display switch is performed between two screens normally in a process of dual-screen display. For example, the display on B screen is triggered in the case that A screen performs the display operation.
However, a state and result of the display switch between two screens can not be indicated in the conventional technology, and a user is required to determine the result of the display switch between the two screens, therefore resulting in a poor user experience.